The Shadowed Heart
by Rowan Valadosa
Summary: Over the years, Serena has been protected from the forces of Darkness by her friends, but unknown to all is that there is a protector in the shadows, who is this person, how are they connected to Serena? the answers are within these chapters, please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The Original Characters of the anime Sailormoon do NOT belong to me, BUT all other original characters within this story IS mine and I dearly hope that no one would use any of them without my expressed permission. Besides this I hope you all have a wonderful time reading this story as I have writing it…. But please go easy. This is my first time publicly posting.  
  
  
  
Prologue....  
  
The cloth felt good on her burning forehead. Whimpering slightly, as pure heat and cold did battle within her body, The girl tried desperately to go back into that dark void, where she felt no pain, had no memories.  
  
"No...Come one, you're strong, I know you can fight it. Come Pagan, fight the fever, it is time for you to retake your place, to reclaim your birthright." a soft voice called out to her. Opening her eyes slightly, everything was blurred at first then began to focus...she saw the image of a man, sitting on the side of the bed. "Welcome back to the land of the aware, little princess." "Who...are...you?" she asks weakly. She sees him smile softly. "I am called Tal'lan, there is no need to be frightened young princess, I will not harm you." Slowly he takes the warm cloth from the girl's forehead, and draws it once more within the bowl of cool water, replacing it back upon her fevered Brow. "My...My parents...they..they were.." not being able to go on from the lump forming within her throat, the young preteen slowly shakes her head, her Thick black hair lying limply upon the pillow, soaked with sweat, tears filling her dark silver gray eyes. "Shhhh...I know, I know...Rest now little princess...all will turn out...but for now you must rest and heal. We will talk about this another night, I promise you." Says Tal'lan placing a hand over the girl's eyes, causing her to drift back but this time in a healing dreamless sleep. Tal'lan looks down at the girl...'finally at long last, you have returned to me..Princess Pagan...Rest and Grow Strong...for I fear that you and those that you love shall need it.' Tal'lan thinks as he removes the cloth, and softly traces the Silver Crescent moon symbol on the girl's brow. Sighing, Tal'lan looks up at where the new moon hangs, his Dark amber eyes, slowly spreading to feline intensity...'So it Begins again' 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1...  
  
Seven years later....  
  
The 21 year old Woman, walks out of the airport terminal, and takes a deep breath.'Home again...its hard to believe I've been gone for so long...'  
  
"Will Miss Paige DarkChild, please come to the desk? Would Miss Paige DarkChild please come to the desk?, there is a Phone call for you" a voice over the speakers announced..Causing the young woman to look up and slowly make her way to the Front Desk.  
  
Seeing the uniformed attendant, the young woman moves closer, "I'm Paige Darkchild, you have a phone call for me?"  
  
"Certainly Miss Darkchild, One moment please." the Desk lady says, picking up the phone and pressing a button, handing it to Paige.  
  
"Paige DarkChild Speaking, who is this?"  
  
"Pagan...Its Susan."  
  
"Oh hey Sets, what's up?"  
  
"I'm calling to tell you, that the house you wanted is ready, I've made sure all that you have requested has been brought in and arranged to your instructions."  
  
"That's wonderful, you're a great friend Sets...Tell me, how is she?"  
  
"There has been some conflict Pagan...all are restless, and tempers are high at the moment."  
  
At hearing this, Paige DarkChild's eyes darken from a light gray to heavy silver. "They have caused her pain once more haven't they...Sets listen....meet me at my house, I don't want to talk about this in such a public place.." Dropping her voice to a low sinister tone says "And Setsuna, you WILL tell me everything of this..." Giving the Phone back to the lady, Paige DarkChild nods her head slightly in thanks and goes to retrieve her bags.  
  
DarkChild Manor, 5 minutes later.....  
  
Pagan DarkChild, silently slipped out of the shadowed doorway of the N- Space, to stand in front of the large Oak door, of her new home, her single suitcase clutched tightly within her hand.  
  
Looking down at the large Black tom cat, Pagan replies "Well Tal....we're home..What do you think?" getting nothing more than an irritated flickering lift of the big tom's tail, Pagan grins then unlocks and opens the Door.  
  
Stepping inside the hallway and closes the door behind her and the cat. Looking outside for a second, Pagan then turns to the Cat, "Okay, Coast Clear..Make yourself comfortable...I'm going to go change out of these clothes before Sets gets here."  
  
"Just Don't take too long Pagan...I do not relish, spending much time with that particular Sailor." a Deep Masculine speaks, as the big Tom cat closes his eyes and visibly relaxes his muscles, suddenly starting to grow and expand in side and power.... Suddenly with a flash of dark light, where one sat a semi normal looking Tom cat, now sat a large Black Panther, a Silver Crescent moon gracing his majestic forehead.  
  
"Don't worry Tal, I won't be long...and knowing Sets, she will be here shortly, now go prowl around the house if ya want, then meet me in the Leisure Room in 5 minutes." Pagan tells her Feline Guardian and Best Friend.  
  
Picking up her Suitcase, Pagan travels up the stairway and into her personal bedroom. Looking around the young woman smiles in satisfaction 'seems Sets knows my style well.' Crossing over to the King sized four poster Cherry wood Canopy bed, Pagan Sets her suitcase down and begins to change into more fitting clothes. Once finished she proceeds to hang the rest of her clothing inside the walk in closet, putting up her suitcase, then once more looking around the room, her silver eyes gazing at the Large beds, with accompanying Black satin bed curtains, Antique Oak Dresser, Crystal Chandelier, and exotic Prussian Rugs.  
  
Silently shaking her head, once again reminding herself to thank her friend, the Young woman turns and ventures back down the Stairs, knowing full well the impatience, her Feline companion can have, especially regarding any of the Sailor Soldiers.  
  
Walking into the 'Leisure Room', Pagan slowly sat down in a large black leather Over-stuffed Chair and gazed at the fire, burning cheerfully, her thoughts turning to deeper darker points, a slightly scowl marring her beautiful features...this is how Tal'lan found her as he gracefully walked into the room, laying down beside her chair.  
  
Pagan absently reached down and softly began to scratch behind the large panther's ears, when she suddenly felt a familiar sensation run down her back, feeling that she was no longer alone in the room...  
  
"Welcome Setsuna, thank you for coming, its been awhile..."  
  
| | 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two....  
  
"Hello Pagan, indeed it has been a time, welcome home, your highness." Setsuna replied just as formally.  
  
Moving only her eyes, Pagan could see, the shadowy outline of the Senshi of time, from the corner of her eyes and gave a welcoming smile, gesturing towards the leather chair across from her own, Pagan decided to remain silent until her long time friend, was able to settle herself.  
  
Once seated, the two women looked at one another, deep red eyes, met and held dark silver, as the two friends, looked upon one another.  
  
"You were right..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About the house meeting my satisfaction...You've done a wonderful job Sets, thank you my friend," Pagan says smiling a genuine smile.  
  
"I didn't do anything but what your instructions ordered. Though I am pleased that you like the effect."  
  
Bored with all the civility and tired of being ignored, Tal'lan, announces his presence by a low sinister growling sound.  
  
Upon hearing the noise the two women, look at the panther before both cracking a smile.  
  
"Good Day to you, Lord Tal'lan, you are feeling well?" Setsuna says, her rich colored eyes, showing amusement, but also a healthy respect for the creature before her.  
  
"Good Day, Princess Pluto, yes I am as well as can be expected, despite the crude and degrading form of which I was forced to travel upon the plane."  
  
Tal'lan responds, his soft masculine voice plainly revealing his disgust over the lack of traveling conditions, from his journey to Japan.  
  
Listening to her guardian's words and tone of voice, Pagan couldn't hold in a burst of laughter.  
  
"Tal'lan, it was YOU who said we shouldn't travel here from N-Space, you can't have it both ways my friend" Pagan said lightening the mood.  
  
Tal'lan's answer to this was simply a snort, and a flicker of tail, before lying back down beside his charge's chair.  
  
Looking at Setsuna, Pagan silently rolls her eyes and shakes her head grinning.  
  
"So, how have you been since last we have spoken to each other, a year ago?"  
  
During the 7 years Pagan has been away, She and Setsuna had forged a lasting friendship and both have tried to keep in touch with each other.  
  
Picking up a cup of tea, Setsuna, leans back against the soft chair and calmly, begins to tell Pagan, all have has happened in Tokyo, within her long seven year absence, making sure to include all the major activities, and events of the Sailor Scouts, especially one girl with long golden hair, set within a "meatball" style.  
  
Through it all, Pagan keeps silent allowing her friend to choose her own words, her Jaw tightens, and her eyes narrow dangerously, as Setsuna recounts that of the break ups, and rejoinings of Serena and Darien.  
  
Also of the fights and bickering that the senshi have gone through with Serena in the past, finally coming to the present.  
  
Nodding her head, Pagan thinks a moment before allowing herself to speak.  
  
"It seems my cousin and her friends have led an interesting life, though I have known about the more threatening points. Not to mention sought to help her in each of them"  
  
Setsuna, nods slightly knowing, the princess's Telepathic link to her cousin.  
  
"But Setsuna...you have yet to tell me of the event that happened over half a week ago..."  
  
For all its softness, Setsuna, knew that strong commanding tone, making it more intense than if she would have shouted it. Showing that this was a woman who was used to giving orders and having them obeyed promptly.  
  
Nodding her head, the Senshi of Time collected her thoughts and began her recollection of the night her princess wanted to hear.  
  
Feeling the sudden energy waves of several strong emotions flow off his mistress, Tal'lan raises himself up to a sitting position and looks at her...  
  
"What do they Expect Sets?!, an Instant Transformation? That once she had learned that she was the Moon Princess that 'poof' she would instantly revert back to her old self?!  
  
"You know as well as I do that it can be a slow process, and usually is...though it can be faster for others.  
  
"Serena is slowly, naturally changing into who Destiny has decreed her to become....By all the gods of the universe and beyond..Not to mention the distance she has already gone, compared to when she first became Sailor Moon  
  
"It seems that Sailor Mars has also changed...as I remember it, One thousand years ago Princess Rei of Mars knew her place, ESPICALLY when I was there." Pagan said angrily.  
  
Several hours later....  
  
Night has fallen, pulling back the bedcovers, Pagan hears a noise behind her, looking over her shoulder, she sees Tal'lan sitting in the doorway, his massive body gleaming from the light of the full moon outside.  
  
"You are still upset from what the Time Senshi told you this afternoon aren't you." Tal'lan asks.  
  
Sitting on the side of the bed, Pagan faces great black panther. "Yes...Tal it just isn't right...The Senshi are her guardians, to keep her from getting hurt, not giving her pain for something that she can not yet control."  
  
Stalking towards the young woman, Tal'lan lightly lunges and pushes Pagan down on her back, pinning her.  
  
Lightly stroking her soft throat with his furred muzzle, he gives it a small lap of his tongue and says "Then maybe, its time for your Serena, to make a new friend or two."  
  
Wrapping her arms around his strong body, Pagan buries her face in his black pelted neck and groans a bit..."You know the kind of danger we could put her in, if she met us?"  
  
Continuing his loving gesture, Tal'lan answers "Yes, but Pagan if what we think is about to happen, the girl will be in danger anyway....at least this way we will be able to help if needed."  
  
Groaning heavily, Tal'lan gets off the girl and slowly moves over to the left side of the bed laying down.  
  
"By the gods, if only it was the New Moon's cycle, I would be able to fully take your mind off everything, but pleasure, even if it would be for a while..."  
  
Smiling softly, Pagan leans over and softly kisses the panther's cheek. "The new moon will be here on Halloween...over twelve days away, then we'll be together."  
  
Climbing into bed, Pagan pulls up the covers over both of them, yawning slightly "Good Night my beloved Tal."  
  
"Good Night Love of my life, keeper of my heart, may you have the sweetest of dreams."  
  
Just before drifting off to sleep, Pagan softly whispers, "Good night Serena....See you soon."  
  
Meanwhile, across town at the Tsukino home, Seventeen year old Serena Tsukino, is curled up in a ball, her eyes red from crying, clutches to her chest is a picture of herself at age eleven, sitting next to an older girl with long black hair and dark gray eyes.  
  
"Oh Paige...I miss you so much...I wish you were here with me now, you always seemed to make me feel better"  
  
Touching the Picture of the older dark haired girl, Serena's eyes slowly close, but before the hands of sleep, pull her totally under their spell for the night, she whispers..."Good Night Paige...wherever you are." 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3....  
  
3 nights later...Carnival.  
  
The starry night sky was suddenly lit up by the bursting of many multi- colored fireworks. Along the walkways were crowded by masses of many people, laughing talking, and having fun.  
  
But on a park bench just outside the glittering lights, and sounds of the carnival, sat a slender young woman.  
  
Any who passed by would marvel at her beauty, her firm slender body, dressed within a simple yet stylish, pale green, medium sleeved dress, and short skirt.  
  
Her Long blond hair set up into a "Meatball" style with two long streaming tails flowing down her sides, and bright blue eyes.  
  
But if anyone looked close enough, they would see that those lovely blue eyes were not glittering with their usual sparkle.  
  
Serena Tsukino sat alone staring up at the moon and starry sky, wondering how her life could have become so bad.  
  
'Why can't I be like I was before.... Rei and the others are right...I am a failure, I'm always late, and klutzy, and a total crybaby.... Maybe I should just give up and step down from being leader of the sailor scouts...'  
  
Sighing, Serena looks down at her hands, which are folded in her lap.  
  
'Ohhh Paige...how I wish you was here with me right now... You always seemed to know what I needed before I did...you were always there when I needed help...well now I need help and I don't know who to turn to or what to do.'  
  
'I've always been here Sere...all you have ever had to do is call for me....'  
  
Serena suddenly jerks up, her eyes widening as she hears the strange yet familiar voice inside her mind.  
  
'Am I Dreaming?.... Paige is that you?!'  
  
Hearing a soft laugh inside her mind, Serena blinks back tears as she recognizes that sound, from one she hadn't heard since she had been eleven years old.  
  
'Yes Sere, its me...Turn around think there is something you need to see'  
  
Very Slowly, Serena turns half her body, looking behind her, half-afraid of what she may find.  
  
At first she sees nothing but trees and nighttime shadows for a cloud has hid the moon.  
  
Suddenly as if commanded to do so, the cloud flitters away and the light of the full moon shines down upon the park once more, revealing the figure of a young woman.  
  
With an easy grace, almost uncanny to any human being, the young woman steps further out of the shadows, Her long lean body, yet curvaceous body showed off to perfection in the Black Jeans and buttoned collared shirt she wore.  
  
The woman's Long ankle length black hair was set within a simple braid hanging over the woman's left shoulder. The Shining clear Silver Grey eyes looks upon Serena softly, a small smile gracing her face.  
  
Serena blinks once, then yet again gazing upon this graceful beautiful creature...her brow furrowing slightly in thought.  
  
'She looks so familiar...but I can't think of where I've seen her before.' Serena's thoughts break as the stranger softly speaks.  
  
"Hello, Sere...It's been a long time...I've missed you."  
  
Serena's eyes suddenly widen in shock 'that voice! I know that voice! Its...'  
  
"P-P-Paige?!"  
  
Upon hearing the Name, Pagan smiles and nods. "Yes Serena, its me...and no I'm not a dream or a ghost."  
  
"But.... they told us you were..."  
  
"Dead?"  
  
Nodding her head slowly, Serena quietly stares at the other woman...not noticing that she has risen to her feet.  
  
"Hey Remember the time when, you and I snuck over to old lady Grayburn's house and snitched four of her hot apple pies off of her windowsill?"  
  
Serena gasps softly, her expressive Blue eyes widening revealing emotions of shock, amusement and over-whelming joy.  
  
With a wordless cry, the young blonde suddenly runs the Distance between the two, straight into the open arms of the elder.  
  
"Ohhh Gods Paige.... I have missed you so much! When they told me that you, and Uncle Sam, and Aunt Amanda was dead, I felt as if a part of me died to."  
  
Pagan's silver gray eyes soften as she wraps her arms around her beloved cousin, and softly rubs her back comforting the weeping young woman.  
  
'Shhh....everything is going to be alright Serena...I'm here now and NOTHING or NO ONE is going to hurt you again. That I can promise.' Pagan speaks softly within Serena's mind.  
  
"Now Dry those tears Serey kitty.... If my eyes do not deceive me, there is a carnival just over the rise...wanna come with me, and remember old times? get a bite to eat, and basically have some fun?"  
  
Pulling away from her, Serena softly giggles at the old nick name that only Paige called her, and swiftly nods her head.  
  
Wrapping a protective arm around Serena's Shoulders, Pagan begins to walk towards the glittering lights of the festival. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4...  
  
2 hours later, inside carnival....  
  
Pagan and Serena, slowly strolls down the carnival walkways, joyously exclaiming over all the totally amazing attractions, the beautiful bursts of the fireworks within the night sky.  
  
Shopping at booths that were filled with food, trinkets, weapons, jewelry, books, and about anything and everything to the imagination.  
  
'Paige.... Can I ask you something?' Serena asks within the psychic link between them.  
  
'Sure Serey kitty.... You can ask me anything you know that.'  
  
'Umm...how can we do this? Talk to each other without our voices, I mean?'  
  
Halting their stroll, Pagan softly looks down at Serena a moment before responding with 'Hey, lets get something to eat, and sit down and I will explain it to you....'  
  
Looking up at her cousin, Serena calmly nods in agreement, an action that would have totally stunned the senshi and Darien if they had witnessed it.  
  
Getting a small bowl of soba noodles, and rice, along with a pot of tea, Pagan and Serena find an out of the way table, away from the crowds, giving them some privacy.  
  
Eating slowly, Pagan watches as Serena attempts to curb her up-to-date eating habits copying that of Paige's.  
  
Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, and to decide, important issues like, where to start, what to tell her, not to mention what NOT to tell her.  
  
"To answer your question, about the how we are able to speak to each other within our minds, is simple...in fact I am rather surprised that you don't remember it Serena..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Serena...don't you remember? You and I have always had the Mind link, ever since were were little.we started talking in mind-speech before we basically learned how to talk with out voices."  
  
Trying to remember. Serena thinks back, but comes to a blank.  
  
Shaking her head Serena looks at Pagan. "I can't seem to remember Paige...everytime I do, its like I hit a brick wall."  
  
Looking at her meal, Pagan thinks about it a moment before responding....  
  
"Sounds like you blocked it all out...from all that I have heard, you totally changed after the murder of my parents, and the assumption of my death as well."  
  
Looking confused, Serena asks "Then how can we talk in "mind-speech" if I can't remember any of it?"  
  
"Simple Serey Kitty.its because its me that is projecting my thoughts to you, and hearing your thoughts in return."  
  
"I wish I could remember...it would be Really Cool to be able to do that...to be able to talk to someone without having everyone listening in."  
  
"Well if you really do feel that way Serena.... There IS a way to restore your memories.... But I would have to have help from a very close friend to do it."  
  
Pagan looks into Serena's expressive Blue eyes, and suddenly sends the suggestion to Tal'lan.  
  
"Well...do you trust me Serey Kitty?"  
  
Without a moment's hesitation, Serena jumps up from her chair and hugs Pagan tightly "Of COURSE I TRUST YOU PAIGE!"  
  
Upon receiving an answer from Tal, Pagan nods and smiles. "Alright then.... Whenever you're ready Serena, we'll go to my home, and see what we can do.which would you like to do, stay a while longer, or go home?"  
  
Looking around the carnival, Serena once more makes a decision that would have supremely shocked the others...  
  
"Let's go to your place Paige...I want to learn.to remember, what I have forgotten again.... Please..."  
  
"Alright then, let's go.... And don't worry about your parents...I'll think of something" Pagan says smiling. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5...  
  
DarkChild Manor...  
  
Opening the front door, Pagan laughingly calls out within the corridors, as she steps into the hallway..."Honey, I'm Home!"  
  
"My, my we must be feeling good if you are giving a royal decree of your arrival." a deep sensual masculine voice says from the shadows in the hall.  
  
Serena catches a sense of movement to her right, and looks to see, something moving within the shadows.  
  
"Good Evening Princess Serena.... Tis a pleasant surprise to see you again after so long an absence." The deep voice said  
  
"Who are you? Come out where I can see you...." Serena tells the mysterious Stranger.  
  
Listening to the conversation Pagan looks from Serena to the Shadowed corridor with worry.  
  
"Umm Serena, maybe you should wait until you meet...."  
  
Pagan's Evasive suggestion was cut off by the mysterious stranger once more.  
  
"It's alright Pagan.... Princess Serena, is your cousin, and will have to know of me sooner than later.... Personally I would take Sooner."  
  
Having said thus, the owner of the voice slowly steps into the lightened hallway. His Small yet sleek body, shining from the lights reflecting from his Midnight furred body... His Almond shaped Deep green eyes, showing ageless wisdom of past centuries...  
  
But what totally fascinated Serena Tsukino was the Bright Silver Crescent Moon gracing the small black cat's forehead.  
  
Slowly the Black cat inclines his head respectfully to the guest."Greetings Princess, I am Tal'lan.... Welcome to our home."  
  
"Y-You look like Luna!" came the startled girl's reply.  
  
Smirking slightly, Tal'lan replies "Considering that the Lunar housecats, are distant relatives from me, I am not surprised...."  
  
" But you're a house cat too.... Aren't you?" Serena asks confused.  
  
"Uhh I think we should go to the living room, for the rest of this conversation.... This may be a while." Pagan interrupts quickly.  
  
Having said this, all three slowly walk down the hall to a set of doors, opening them reveals a large shadowed, high ceiling room.  
  
Stepping inside, Serena looks around in awe, at the beautiful antique furniture, expensive oriental rugs, medieval tapestries, large fireplace and mantle.  
  
"I'm getting a drink, Sere, Tal either of you want anything?" Pagan asks.  
  
"Umm a soda please Paige."  
  
"Nothing for me Pagan, thank you."  
  
Pouring a glass of rich red wine, for herself, and a glass of soda for Serena, Pagan walks over to the two over-stuffed leather chairs in front of the fireplace and gestures for Serena to take the other one handing her the soda.  
  
"Now...Pagan tells me that you wish to regain your memories and abilities, of the time before the attack upon Pagan's family." Tal'lan begins.  
  
Serena nods."Tell me something.... Why do you call her Pagan? Her name is Paige."  
  
Tal'lan smiles "First let us see if we can revive those sleeping powers of yours first. Then we can discuss history if you like."  
  
"So Tal, how can we do this?"  
  
Tal'lan looks at the woman who holds his heart, and smiles at her, his deep green eyes shining with the warmest of emotions. "Very simple my love.... The mind meld.... If I remember hearing before, Luna has already used it once upon Princess Serena...so we will be able to use it."  
  
Hopping upon Pagan's Lap, Tal'lan sits down facing Serena. Looking deep into her eyes, he breaks into the surface of her open mind, until finding the barrier.  
  
After a few seconds of studying the mental wall, Tal'lan's Silver Crescent suddenly glows bright, and a silver beam of light shoots out connecting to Serena's forehead, making her own golden crescent appear in reaction.  
  
All of a sudden, Images of a younger, more carefree time began to flood Serena's mind, the overload completely shattering the wall within Serena's mind.  
  
Delving deeper, Tal'lan looks deeper within Serena's mind and finds another mental wall...but decides to leave it alone, knowing that this is the wall that guards the memories of the Silver Kingdom.  
  
When all is finished, the light slowly fades from view and both parties relax.  
  
'Paige? I can't believe how familiar this feels...I thought it would feel strange, or weird to be able to speak through my mind. Paige can you hear me?'  
  
'Loud and clear Serey Kitty...out and clear...and don't worry, you'll get used to it again...' Pagan replies smiling softly.  
  
Slowly blinking, Serena shifts through all her old forgotten memories, and then smiles softly, suddenly reverting back to the quiet young Serena of old.  
  
"So now why do you call her Pagan, Tal'lan?"  
  
"That Princess, is another long story" A familiar voice replies from behind Serena. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6...  
  
"Sailor Pluto!" Serena's surprised exclamation, caused Pagan to grin slightly, though her eyes were watchful as she watched the senshi of time step away from the gate.  
  
Hearing a sudden growling sound, all three women looked down to see Tal'lan, staring at Sailor Pluto, his hackles raised, his deep green eyes narrowed dangerously,  
  
But what put the three upon instant alert was the fact that he seemed to have grown by several showing inches.  
  
"I do not seem to recall extending an invitation, Senshi of Time...you are trespassing upon a situation you are not needed at. Kindly leave peacefully or I shall be forced to remove you from our home." Tal'lan growls out  
  
Looking from the angered feline, to the time senshi Serena's eyes showed her confusion and fear when she glances at Pagan.  
  
Catching the look, Pagan places a soft yet firm hand upon Tal'lan's back and says softly "If you wish to stay Sets, power down and take a seat...  
  
"This conversation will not destroy your precious timeline...it is time Serena knew a few things...You know as well as I that Aunt Serenity would want this to happen."  
  
At the mention of Serenity, Serena suddenly perked up, her attention caught and held, as was intended by Pagan.  
  
Seeing that it was now too late for her to halt this course of action, Sailor Pluto detransformed and sat in the Chair nearest the two princesses.  
  
"Now.... As we were saying...Sere, the reason for Tal'lan to call me Pagan is simple...it is my name." Pagan starts off.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand...and did you say 'Aunt' Serenity?"  
  
Looking over at Setsuna, Pagan takes a deep breath and begins her tale, softly stroking Tal'lan.  
  
"Yes...You see Serena, as you have discovered one thousand years ago, in the time of the Silver Millennium, you were the moon princess.... That you know...what you do not know however is that before you or I were born, there had been a civil war on the moon, between the two moon princesses.your mother Serenity and my own.  
  
"Finally it was settled somewhat when our grandmother, the present moon queen decided to split the moon kingdom into two, the Light half of the moon, went under the rule of your mother Serenity, while Dark side went to my own...  
  
"This separation eased the tension and the bitterness of our people somewhat but as you proberly have figured, it didn't erase it totally...my mother ruled over the shadow side of the moon with grace and wisdom, as did your mother to the light side, but there was still rivalry and competition from members of both sides.....  
  
"Years passed and both the sisters gave birth to one child...Serenity named you Serena after herself, while my own mother gave me the name Pagan..Princess and heir to the shadowmoon court."  
  
"Did the two kingdoms, ever finally come to peace with each other?" Serena asks, her eyes alight with fascination and curiosity.  
  
"Actually yes...you see Serena, before we were born, our mothers had been informed of an evil force coming to our solar system, but would not appear until many years later."  
  
Pausing Pagan looks down at Tal'lan and gently wipes a tear away, knowing what was coming next Tal'lan arches up his small body and brushes his cheek against Pagan's to give comfort and strength.  
  
"If it is too painful for you, my love I will continue." Tal'lan says gently.  
  
"No Tal, its okay...it had been when I had turned the age of 5 years old that this great evil attacked...This force was so great that both kingdoms knew they had no choice but to unite in the struggle.... Eventually with the combined force of both moon kingdoms and the other planets, the Evil was forced back, but not destroyed...  
  
"Within the battle.... My mother had been destroyed.before she died, she made Aunt Serenity swear to her, that she would personally see to my upbringing...but I was NOT to become one of your court...Instead you and I were to be raised as equals...both raised with the intention of ruling over both our kingdoms one day...  
  
"You and Pagan were raised together...both of you had been drawn so close that you were more like Sisters.... I remember the trouble, Luna and I had to go through when we had to separate you two even for only a few hours for your lessons..." Tal'lan says smiling.  
  
"Pagan Being 3 years older than yourself, was forced to learn different schooling and training...not only because of her age, but also because the Shadowmoon was a different type of place than the Lightmoon..  
  
"She learned how to control her powers, along with Battle Strategies, Self Defense, weaponry training and many other things along with how to manage a kingdom...  
  
"As you know you had your court to protect you...but Pagan became your personal bodyguard of sorts...basically it was She who kept the Sailor Scouts from trying to control you."  
  
At hearing this bit of information, Serena blinks "Control me? What do you mean Tal'lan?"  
  
"What I mean princess, is that back then, as in this time, the Scouts used to try to get you to be as they thought you should be.... Their only obstacle was Princess Pagan.  
  
"You see Pagan, unlike yourself, started to change as she grew older...as you had kept your innocent and peaceful heart, Pagan began loosing that innocence, until her nature was as silent and as dark as the powers she possessed..."  
  
"What Tal is trying to say Sere...is that even though I fight for the side of goodness like you...all my powers are Dark...and some could be considered evil by some."  
  
Pagan stops in her explanation a second and looks over at Setsuna...  
  
"Sets...would you mind terribly if we granted her a small glimpse into the past, so that she can fully grasp the situation? I will let you control what she sees...but she needs to fully understand what I can, have and will do in a battle, so as to not be frightened if she should see me in action." 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7...  
  
After Some careful thought to all the consequences of the actions she was about to do, Setsuna, the legendary Guardian of time slowly nods her head and calls upon her time staff.  
  
"I will be able to show her small bursts of scenes from the past 7 years, and also some of the battles of the Silver Kingdom."  
  
Taking the Orb from atop the time key, Setsuna holds it in front of Serena and tells her to look into it.  
  
Once Serena gazes deep into the crimson orb, it begins to glow, with a sudden burst of light, Serena gasps as she sees images flow into her mind, some sad, some horrific, some peaceful, but all have one thing in common...is that Paige, or Pagan rather is in them.  
  
Once finished Serena sits back and blinks her eyes rapidly attempting to process what she saw.  
  
"Paig...Pagan, I understand what you meant when you said that some may call your powers evil...but I can also see that just because you have these particular powers, you have helped many innocent people."  
  
"Yes.during the past 7 years, Tal'lan and I have travelled the world over, helping those truely in need, and hunting down all the demons that dare prey upon innocense." Pagan says quietly waiting for Serena to answer further.  
  
"Pagan?"  
  
"Yes, Serena?"  
  
"In a couple of those scenes, I saw you with a Black Panther... Is he still with you?"  
  
At hearing this question, Tal'lan looks up at Pagan, to see her smiling in amusement, and can not help but laugh softly himself.  
  
"That I am Princess Serena...and I will continue to remain by Pagan's Side until Death separates one of us, then will reunite once the other is claimed." Tal'lan answers softly.  
  
"That Panther was YOU, Tal!?" Serena says surprised.  
  
"Yes Serena...You see, Tal'lan is a Lunar Panther distant cousin of the Lunar Housecats like Luna is. He has the power to transform into a tom cat as you see here to make humans more comfortable in his presence." Pagan answers before Tal'lan could respond.  
  
"But you don't like this form much do you Tal'lan?" Serena says, sensing a particular feeling coming from the cat.  
  
"Honestly, no I do not, but one does what one must to survive in this society." Tal'lan sighs.  
  
"Ummm...if you don't mind...Could I see what you really look like?" Serena asks shyly.  
  
Giving Serena a Feral grin, Tal'lan lightly leaps off of Pagan's lap and sits, in between the two cousins.  
  
Concentrating, Tal'lan's Silver Crescent moon begins to glow brightly as, he starts to transform, into his normal comfortable body.  
  
Once the change was complete, Serena stares at the large sleek black lunar panther, in awe. "Wow."  
  
Grinning at the look on Serena's face, Pagan says "Sere, if you think that is impressive, you ought to see the transformation he can do, on the nights of the new moon."  
  
"Huh? what happens on the new moon?" Serena asked.  
  
As soon as the question is out of her mouth, Serena feels as if tiny fingers begin to dig into her mind's eye, putting together a picture, of a tall, very well built young man around Darien's age, he stands at least 6'4, his long shoulder length, black hair flowing freely in the wind, his Deep green eyes sparkling with life and power. His skin lightly tanned, all in all an absolute god...one that would make any and all girls faint in his company...  
  
'THIS is what happens on the nights of the new moon...IF he wants it to at least.' Pagan says within her mind.  
  
"NO WAY!!!!" Serena squeals, her eyes widening as she sees the smirk on her cousin's face.  
  
"That is his third transformation, Serey kitty, but he can only do it on the days and nights of the New moon."  
  
"Wow, better not let the girls see him like that, especially Lita or Mina, else they will be trailing him around everywhere." Serena says giggling at the thought.  
  
"Princess Serena, I assure you, that Pagan has nothing to worry about, for she knows that she is my heart and always will be until the stars fade into oblivion." Tal'lan replies, looking up at Pagan, and catches her loving smile.  
  
Glancing at the clock, Pagan sees that it is starting to get late. "Serena...its getting on to around nine o'clock, if you want to stay here, for tonight you are welcomed to, but I suggest that you call your parents first so that they won't worry about you, and knowing Aunt Irene, and Uncle Ken, they will." Pagan says starting to grin remembering her aunt and uncle.  
  
"Okay...but what do I tell them? I mean I can't say 'I'm at Paige's house.' they think you're dead."  
  
"Well, just tell them that you are at your tutor's house...and it is too late to come home from here...from what I have heard Cous, You need the study time anyway." Pagan says.  
  
After making a face at Pagan, Serena calls her family and tells the she won't be home tonight but staying at a friend's house.  
  
"I must be going as well, Good night Serena, Pagan...I am happy that you two are back together once more. Pleasant dreams Princesses." Setsuna says softly, summoning her portal.  
  
"Good Night Susan." Serena says smiling.  
  
"Night Sets, and thanks again for your help."  
  
After watching Pluto disappear through her time portal, Pagan and Tal'lan take Serena on a small tour of the mansion, before Going to Serena's bedroom.  
  
"I got this decorated, for you on the hopes that you could someday come here and stay for a while. I hope you like the design, I tried to keep it as simple as possible in case you would want to make your own adjustments...whenever you come here Sere, this will be your bedroom.  
  
Walking into the brightly-lit room, Serena gasps in awe at the total splendor of the bedroom.  
  
Glancing around, Serena stared in wonder at the thick, richly colored Oriental rugs that graced the polished hard wood floor, Large frosted glass doors, leading to a balcony outside.  
  
Near the glass doors, sat a large office style antique Oak desk, its handles made of brass crescent moons, and two seven-foot tall bookshelves mounted either side of the desk itself.  
  
Beautiful tapestries hung upon either side of the room, the pictures showing the story of the moon kingdom. Pushed back against one wall, stood a massive, queen sized Cherrywood four poster canopy bed, its dusky rose colored bed curtains, tied off to reveal the white and rose colored satin sheets and comforter.  
  
Beside the bed, was a white birchwood Vanity, complete with full length mirror...upon the corners of the mirror Crescent moons had been carved within the wood, and painted, one Gold and one Silver.  
  
Looking around everywhere, Serena took in the leather over stuffed wing backed chair and table, near a glowing fireplace and marble mantel upon the otherside of the room.  
  
Turning around, Serena stared at her cousin and said breathlessly "This is MY Room Pagan!?"  
  
"Yes I had decorated it for you.... If you do not like it Serey kitty, you can always rearrange it to your heart's content...." 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8...  
  
With a Squeal of joy, Serena instantly leaped into Pagan's arms hugging her tightly.  
  
"Ohhhhh Paige its BEAUTIFUL, Thank you, I Love it...I've never seen anything like this before."  
  
"Of course you have princess...In the moon kingdom...there your rooms were much more lavish than this though."  
  
Hearing the Deep Masculine voice, Serena looked down seeing Tal'lan near her. On Impulse, Serena kneeled down and wrapped her arms around the large panther's neck, hugging him tight.  
  
"Thanks Tal'lan...I know you helped with this..."  
  
Tal'lan rubbed his cheek against Serena's cheek a second before pulling back, breaking the embrace, to lean against Pagan's side.  
  
"Now, what would you like to do now Serey Kitty?"  
  
Thinking a second, Serena glanced at the clock on her mantle and saw that it was only 9:30.  
  
"Ummm..It is at all possible to go back to the fair Paige? I mean Pagan."  
  
"Yes, if you want...its your night tonight hun, and you can call me Paige if you like, only I would prefer it if you only called me that name in public..."  
  
Nodding in agreement, the three, slowly walked down a corridor, that Serena had yet to see.  
  
As they continued downward, Serena was surprised to find the Symbols of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto, on the doors, looking to her left, Serena could see an Identical set of of Markings upon the doors.  
  
"Pagan...why do these have the planetary markings? And why two of each?" Serena asked Curious.  
  
"They are the bedrooms of your and your cousin's courts, should they ever stay here." Tal'lan replied.  
  
"You see Serena...with both of us being the ruling heirs of the moon kingdom, we each received our own set of protectors.  
  
"For yourself, you granted the Sailor Scouts, an all female fighting force, one of each planet.while I myself had been granted the protection of the Shadowcourt Knights,  
  
Since you and I were basically the opposite in most things it was decreed by fate that I recieve a guard of all men." Pagan explained.  
  
"Are the Shadowcourt Knights here on earth? Are they with you now?"  
  
"I've felt that they are indeed on earth...though sadly I haven't reawaken them yet...Though I do miss them...Especially Chiru...my Flame knight, and best friend."  
  
"I have been trying to convince Pagan to bring forth their memories, and true selves...in case there is ever a danger in which, that you and your court can not defeat alone...back in the Moon Kingdom, the Scouts and the Knights where a very impressive fighting force, though it was rare that they joined together."  
  
Looking up at Pagan, as she listened to Tal'lan's story, Serena could see the dark silver eyes, turn sad, and slightly reflective.  
  
Looking down at Tal'lan Serena links her mind to his and asks.  
  
'Tal...is there anyway, that WE could bring them back?...Look at Pagan...she wants them here, I can feel it, but for some reason she is hesitant to summon her court.'  
  
'The reason for this, your highness, is because like you, all Pagan wants for her guardians is a chance for a calm peaceful life, away from all the fighting, but I agree they should be here, it is hard for Pagan to continue alone.'  
  
'So again I ask, Royal advisor to the Shadowmoon Princess, is there a way for US to bring them back?' Serena says mentally putting all the royal commanding tone she can in the thought.  
  
Smiling Inwardly, Tal'lan responds 'Yes, Princess and heir to the throne of the lightmoon court, there is a way, though should Pagan find out before it is finished, she will not be happy with us.'  
  
Unaware of the private conversation going on, Pagan speaks to Tal'lan. "Tal, why don't you go with us? I know that you need to get out and get some fresh air as well. Besides it would be fun."  
  
Tal'lan slightly shudders, for a moment but agrees. Stopping a moment, the Large Panther closes his eyes and concentrates, once more instantly turning into a small black Tomcat.  
  
Seconds after the transformation had completed, with a graceful bunching of muscles, Tal'lan leaps lightly onto Pagan's right shoulder and settles down.  
  
Grabbing her wallet and keys, the merry trio, walks out of the house, and get into Pagan's car, a 1976 black corvette. With a Purr as sleek and powerful as one of Tal'lan's throat, the car's engine roars to life, suddenly speeding down the drive, the wind blowing around the topless car, heading back to the lights and merriment of the carnival. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9...  
  
Looking around at the sights of the bustling carnival, Serena, and Pagan walk calmly, laughing and talking among themselves and Tal'lan, who is perched upon Pagan's shoulder, through a mixture of Speech and thought.  
  
Skipping along slightly ahead, Serena rushes over to claim a seat at the table that Pagan and she has gone before. So lost in her thoughts is she, that she doesn't notice where she is going and instantly crashes into a couple of people.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"You NEVER watch where you're going you meatball head! I'm surprised you can walk and do anything else at the same time at all."  
  
Serena looks up to see, Rei, Lita, Mina, Amy, Darien, and Chad standing in front of her, the ones she ran into being Darien and Rei themselves.  
  
"Sorry guys.... I was just lost in thought..." Serena says hesitantly, looking from one face to the other.  
  
"Face it Serena, you'll never amount to anything, only thing you're best at besides pigging out is being a total Klutz...Why don't..."  
  
"Why Don't you Just shut your big mouth before I put my fist in it."  
  
Rei's abusing lecture was suddenly interrupted by a cold sinister voice coming from behind the group.  
  
Turning around, the gang sees a tall beautiful woman standing behind them, her long black hair swaying in the slight breeze, her dark Silver gaze, slightly ablaze with an inner fire as she glares at the Rei and the group.  
  
"Serey kitty, you okay?" Pagan asks softly not taking her eyes off the scouts.  
  
"I-I'm okay Paige.... ummm...I think the table is still empty...."Serena stutters out, trying hard to control her emotions.  
  
Pagan nods slowly, finally taking her gaze off the offenders, and looks around slowly, finally settling her gaze upon Chad.  
  
Staring deeply into Chad's eyes for a second or two, Pagan slowly nods to him then looks at Serena, "Then I propose we get our seats...Tal is probably waiting for us...After you, Mon Petite Cheri.." Pagan says adopting a perfect french accent towards the end.  
  
Not being able to help herself, Serena suddenly giggles and replies, "Bon, Merci, Madamé Paige."  
  
Making room so that Serena can step by her, Pagan waits until she is sure she is out of hearing range before turning to the Scouts.  
  
"Alright Sailors, listen and listen well.... If I EVER catch you, hurting Serena like that again, what I will do to you, will make Beryl, Wiseman, and Chaos look like Angels of Peace sent from on high.  
  
"Your JOB Mars is to protect princess Serena from Pain, NOT give her more than she already has! Oh And Mercury, Jupiter, Venus.. You three had better start to shape up,  
  
"If your mothers the planetary queens were alive and well today they would probably be ashamed of their daughters allowing this pathetic false symbol of friendship to happen."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Pagan rolls her shoulders making herself calm down slightly and looked at the group, only to see the girls look stunned, and slightly ashamed.  
  
Turning toward Darien, Pagan nods her head to him and speaks softly once again, but with a kinder tone.  
  
"Prince Endymion, If you like, you may Join Serena and I at our table.. We were on our way to get a bite to eat and watch the fireworks, I believe that Sere would enjoy having you there, and I will not object to your presence.  
  
"Thank you, I would like that Miss."  
  
Smiling slightly, Pagan holds out her hand "DarkChild...Paige DarkChild, I am sorry for my lapse of manners, but it is hard to remember them, when a member of my family is being hurt, even if it is only emotionally."  
  
After shaking hands, Darien and Pagan turn away and begin to walk in the direction of the table, when Pagan stops and looks over her shoulder at the silent Scouts.  
  
"If you think you four can be civil, you are also welcomed to join us.... Your friend as well."  
  
"If you find us so bad, then why invite us?" Mina couldn't help but ask the stranger.  
  
"Despite your treatment of her, Serena still considers you her friends, though I have no idea why."  
  
Following Pagan, the scouts, Chad, and Darien stop suddenly, at the sight of Serena, sitting calmly on a large blanket, a large pot of tea, with 10 cups and 10 plates of cheesecake, sitting around the the blanket.  
  
Calmly sitting beside her rests two black Cats, each with a crescent moon upon their forehead, though one was silver, while the other was gold.  
  
"Well, well, well it seems you came prepared Serey kitty, how'd you know we were to have guests?" Pagan asked amused.  
  
Looking up from Luna and Tal'lan's conversation, Serena smiles brightly seeing the others.  
  
"I knew you'd bring them with you, after chewing them out of course. Hey guys why don't you come over, have a seat and enjoy the great light show with us?"  
  
Walking over toward her cousin, Pagan sits down on her left and smiles as Tal'lan jumps into her lap.  
  
Looking over to the other feline, Pagan smiles. "Hello Luna, I must say it has been awhile, since I've seen you. I wonder.do you happen to remember me?"  
  
Blinking suddenly, Luna's eyes begin to fill with tears.  
  
"Princess Pagan!!!...By the moon, I had thought..."  
  
"What? That I had died? Tsk tsk tsk, Luna.you should have remembered that it takes quite alot to take me down. But please, within public hearing, it's just Paige..Paige DarkChild." Pagan says grinning.  
  
"Yes,yes of course, forgive me Princess, it just took me by complete surprise, when I first saw Tal'lan." Luna says.  
  
Picking up Luna, Serena lays her down in her lap and smiles as Darien, sits down on her other side.  
  
"Thanks for coming Darien...Oh! Darien this is my cousin Paige...Paige this is Darien." Serena giggles.  
  
"I believe we have met, though I have yet to meet this one." Pagan replies, gesturing to Chad.  
  
"Oh...Paige, this is Chad, he works at Rei's temple and is a great friend.... Chad this is my cousin Paige DarkChild."  
  
'Princess Serena.... The one you call Chad...THAT is Yuuchiru.... Pagan's half brother, and leader of the Shadowmoon Knights, he is the of the flames of Mars.' Tal'lan telepathically tells her.  
  
Suddenly staring at Chad, Serena's eyes widen slightly, before blinking and looking to Darien, to see his gaze on her, a question deep within them. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10...  
  
After a small uncomfortable silence, the gang all began to loosen up and have fun, munching on cheesecake, sipping sweet tea, and just generally having a good time. But all good things must do, this time came to an end in the form of a huge explosion, and the screaming of the crowd.  
  
Getting to their feet, the gang all look to see, a hideous sight.  
  
The creature looked like to be a cross between, snake, and a porcupine. Its long snake's body rippled and shook as it moved, causing the long deadly looking spine ripple and stick out.  
  
With a long drawn out hiss, the creature, suddenly coiled around itself and with a shudder of its body, shot out the spines, straight at the humans, instantly impaling them, draining the victims of their energy.  
  
With a Snarl of Rage, Tal'lan instantly Transformed into the Great Lunarian Panther, barking out "Pagan! Transform Now!"  
  
"You got it, Tal...Serena you and the scouts get out of here.this is something you won't be able to handle."  
  
"No way Pagan...this is a threat for everyone...Scouts power up! Moon Eternal Power..Make Up!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power...Make Up!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power.... Make Up!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power...Make Up!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power...Make Up!"  
  
Once the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask was finished with their transformations, they all gasped, as Pagan Crossed her arms over her chest, and closes her eyes, suddenly becoming engulfed within a Surge of Black and silver Flame.  
  
Once the flame dies down, the Scouts see Pagan dressed within a short tight Black and silver armor, flat heeled boots on her feet, In her left hand, she holds a long twin bladed sword. The Silver Crescent Moon birthmark gracing her brow.  
  
Not sparring the Scouts a glance, Pagan swiftly runs towards the Creature.  
  
"Tal, you look after the humans...I'll handle the worm."  
  
Bunching up her legs, Pagan leaps high into the air, raising her sword above her head with the blade points downward facing the creature, she suddenly calls outs out.  
  
"SHADOW FLAME.... ERUPT!"  
  
Instantly the blades of her sword glow brightly, as she swings the sword downward, the blades explode in a burst of Black fire, heading straight for the spiny quills which holds the humans captive easily severing them.  
  
Charring the membranes holding the quills intact, causing the monster to Scream in pain.  
  
"Who DARESSSS TO Dissssrupt Sssilessstia'sss feeding!!!" the Snake creature demands glaring at Pagan.  
  
"One who does not stand for Demons attacking the Innocent! I am Shadow Siren, Prepare for your destruction demon Silestia."  
  
Pagan answers, landing gracefully upon a lamp post, she begins to twirl the sword about in her hand, preparing for another blast.  
  
"No, It ssshall be YOU Sssiren who, will be dessstroyed!"  
  
Silestia curls her body, and forces out many Sharp spines, propelling them towards, the Shadow Siren.  
  
Leaping off the post, Pagan manages to dodge one of the spikes, but knows she won't be able to dodge all of them, and braces herself for the pain.  
  
"MOONLIGHT THERAPY KISS!!"  
  
"MARS FLARE..SNIPER!!"  
  
"JUPITER OAK..EVOLUTION!!"  
  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!"  
  
Pagan watches as the spikes are destroyed in a Flurry of crescent moons, fire, lightning, and stars.  
  
Landing on her feet to the ground, Pagan looks to her left and nods slowly at the female warriors.  
  
"My thanks Sailor Soldiers.."  
  
"Mercury, let's see if we can Put this Worm on Ice!" Sailor moon orders.  
  
"My Pleasure,...MERCURY ICE BUBBLES...FREEZE!!"  
  
Seeing the suddenly exploding of ice bubbles, Silestia suddenly lunges forward at the last minute, causing only the lower half of her body to become frozen.  
  
"How DARE You!...You Ssshall Pay For That!" Silestia yells out, suddenly opening her mouth, emitting two long curved Fangs to glisten in the light.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Silestia shoots her head forward, ejecting a spray of Venom heading straight for the Scouts and Pagan.  
  
Seeing the deadly spray coming fast, the scouts instantly jump to higher ground for safety, but Pagan, stays on the ground staring into Silestia's mouth curiously.  
  
"Siren!!!!.....Look OUT!" Sailormoon Cries out, seeing how her cousin is just standing there.  
  
Just when, it seemed the Venomous Spray would hit Shadow Siren, she is suddenly hit in the side, knocking her a few feet to the side, the venom missing narrowly missing her.  
  
Before, hitting the ground, Shadow Siren instantly twists her body so that she falls on her back, and feels herself being pinned to the ground by the object that had just saved her life.  
  
Looking up, Siren suddenly finds herself gazing into Deep Hazel eyes.  
  
"Chir...um...Chad? are you alright?" Siren says.  
  
"Really sis.... You and I have to stop meeting like this..Usually it was me who was too stubborn to dodge a hit." Chad says chuckling softly.  
  
"Y-Y-Yuuchiru! You Remember!" Siren asks surprised at hearing his words.  
  
"Yeah...when I saw you transform, I started to feel strange.... But it wasn't until I saw the Shadow flame erupt attack that I remembered who and What I was."  
  
Swiftly getting to his feet, Chiru holds out one hand and pulls Siren up, before gazing at Tal'lan.  
  
"Tal'lan I've had about enough of watching this worm...I summon the Power of my Birthright!"  
  
"It is as you command, you're Grace" Tal'lan says grinning proudly, as his Silver Crescent begins to glow.  
  
As the light of the panther's Birthmark falls upon Yuuchiru's left hand, the mark of Mars suddenly blazes red upon the back of his hand.  
  
Clenching his left hand into a fist, the Mars Symbol glows brighter and in a blast of Red Fire.  
  
The young man once known as Chad, is instantly Transformed into the Knight of Mars, Yuuchiru, Leader of the Shadowmoon Knights once again"  
  
Drawing his sword with his left, Yuuchiru looks down at himself and smiles at the Red battle armor, looking to his left hand, he sees the Symbol of mars still blazing but stead upon the full battle gauntlet that has encased his hand.  
  
"Come on little Sister...we were knocked out of the vision of the scouts, and knowing Sailormoon, she will be frantic with worry about you."  
  
With a Sudden leap, all three instantly land upon a roof to find that the scouts, though holding their own, have not been able to gain the advantage.  
  
"Let's fry this worm, Chiru!"  
  
Leaping off the rooftop, the Shadow Siren, and the Knight of Mars, slash downward with their swords while screaming, while both screaming out.  
  
"SHADOW FLAME...ERUPT!!"  
  
"MARS FIRE DRAGON..RAGE!!"  
  
Suddenly twin beams of Fire, one black, one Red hit the Snake demon Silestia, totally engulfing her to a painful fiery death.  
  
With a graceful flip, Shadow Siren, and the the Knight of Mars land in front of the scouts and Tuxedo Mask, a short distant from the Charred and burning remains of the monster.  
  
"Pagan!!!...."Sailormoon yells out, instantly running into the open waiting arms of her cousin. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11...  
  
Tightening her arms around Sailormoon, the mystic Siren of Shadows, lowers her head and rests her cheek upon the smaller girl's head.  
  
All of a Sudden, two strong arms, wraps around the two girls, looking up Serena sees that it was the Knight of Mars himself.  
  
"As sweet this reunion will be, I think we had best depart, since I hear the police arriving. Siren...is there someplace where we can have total privacy?"  
  
"We won't be disturbed at my home...let's go."  
  
Walking over to the shadow of a building, Shadow Siren turns to the others and smiles slightly.  
  
"Each of you take someone's hand, and whatever you do don't let go until I tell you, it will be faster my way..."  
  
Taking Sailormoon's hand in hers, Siren watches as each of the scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and Yuuchiru take the hand of the person beside them forming a long chain, Siren taking the lead.  
  
"Okay Tal, lets head for home..." with that said, Siren leaps into the shadows, instantly disappearing to the amazement of the others except for Chiru and Tal'lan.  
  
Slowly each link of the human chain steps into the Shadow after Siren, only to disappear like the one before them.  
  
As the last warrior walks through the shadowed portal, the gang all look around to see complete darkness everywhere.  
  
"Pagan...where are we? What is this place?" Serena asks looking around.  
  
"This Serena is the realm of Negative Space...or N-Space...basically it is temporal vortex that I can travel to get to places when I need to get somewhere quickly."  
  
"All I need to do is step through a shadow to enter...Here time seems to stop, so as you can figure, Pluto doesn't like to come here...Tal'lan and I are the only ones you can control the N-Space."  
  
"All of you, stay within your Senshi forms...in the forms you are now, you are immune to the effects that N-Space would have on a person...but out of your warrior forms...  
  
Tal'lan trails out, letting the Senshi know the consequences would not be good.  
  
Closing her eyes briefly, Pagan focuses her mind upon her home and instantly a shaft of light appears in front of them.  
  
Stepping through slowly, Pagan looks around to see she had stepped into her living room.  
  
With a thought, the wood in the fireplace suddenly ignites, turning into a cheerful fire.  
  
For the first couple of minutes, gasps and exclamations of Awe could be heard from all the scouts and tuxedo mask, as they gazed around the luxurious and richly furnished room.  
  
Powering down, Pagan DarkChild once again stands before them and reclines her head slightly forward, "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to my humble home." 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12...  
  
"If you will all power down, I will show you to your rooms. I know you would probably like a change of clothing and become more relaxed." Pagan said quietly, watching the Scouts admire the room.  
  
"Our Rooms?" Sailor Venus asked.  
  
"Yes, all who served my Aunt Serenity, and myself within the moon kingdom has a room within this house." Pagan says quietly.  
  
The senshi all look at one another and detransform at one time followed by tuxedo mask, until the only one still 'empowered' was the Marian Knight.  
  
"You too Yuuchiro, why not let the Sailor Senshi see who they have been calling friend all these years?" Tal'lan smirks as he says this.  
  
After giving the panther an evil glare, the knight of mars sighed silently and placed his right hand over his left wrist.  
  
With a swirl of flame, where once stood the majestic Marian Knight, now stood a man the scouts would have recognized anywhere, his chocolate brown eyes, shining brightly with barely concealed power, and grace behind his long bangs, his dark brown hair falling freely over his bluejean Jacket collar.  
  
"Chad!!!" gasped the young women, while Darien remained silent though still very much as surprised as the others.  
  
Looking at her friends Serena could see the shock on all her friend's faces especially Rei's.  
  
Quirking half a smile at the girls, Chad slightly nods his head to the group before turning to a smiling Pagan.  
  
Two steps were all that was needed for Pagan to be in his embrace..Hugging him tightly.  
  
"By the moon, Chiro I never thought I'd see you again." Pagan says softly kissing his cheek, pulling back just enough to look into his eyes.  
  
"Pagan you should have known that we'd remeet one day...ALL of us...besides you know full well, that if you had wanted you could have summoned us all to you." Chad said softly lecturing.  
  
"Pagan? how do you know Chad?" Serena asked as puzzled as the others.  
  
Turning to look at her cousin, Pagan grins and answers "Serey Kitty, you may know him as "Chad" but the man who stands before you was known as the Infamous Yuuchiro of the Planet Mars.  
  
"He is a highly titled nobleman of Mars, Leader of my protectors, esteemed member of my court...and my half brother...which protected him from Marian Rule."  
  
"Your Brother!" The others exclaim  
  
"Yes...Pagan and I are siblings...or Half actually.. Back on the moon, her mother and my father married and together they had Pagan."  
  
Holding out her hand to Serena, Pagan says "Come here Serena..."  
  
Taking Pagan's hand, Serena is suddenly pulled in a strong tight Embrace.  
  
"Finally.... After one Thousand years I finally get to be with my family again...." Pagan says in a soft, overly emotional voice.  
  
Both Serena and Chad wrap their arms around the 21 year old woman and hug her tightly, suddenly realizing how alone their beloved sister/cousin has been.  
  
A loud clearing of a masculine throat broke the tender moment. Gazing around the three see Tal'lan standing close to them, his Dark Green eyes shining with his usual predatory power and grace.  
  
"As pleased as I am that my love has regained her lost family, I believe that the others would like to have a change of garments and to perhaps become more comfortable, then we can get down to the business of the Youma attack tonight."  
  
"TaL, you can be such a slave driver, but as usual your right.... I apologize everyone for making you wait. If you would just follow me as I have said I will show you to your bedchambers."  
  
With that, Pagan and Tal silently lead the others up the stairs to the doors Serena had once seen before. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13....  
  
After seeing to the comfort of her guests, Pagan quietly walks into the Living room and sits down in the same chair from just that morning. Gazing into the Dancing, cheerful flames, the Princess of the Majestic Shadowmoon court, thinks over everything that has happened that day. Looking up at the sound of approaching footsteps, Pagan sees Yuuchiro coming into the room  
  
"Did you find everything alright?" She asks him, as her head tilts slightly to the left. "Yes, thank you for the selection of wardrobe...I saw how you have everything Casual on one side while the formal wear on the other." Yuuchiro says grinning slightly, as he sits down opposite her.  
  
Grinning slightly Pagan responds "Well, I knew that someone would have to organize your clothes, seeing as how you usually seem to go brain dead whenever it comes to putting them in the right place...can I help it if my brother is lazy?" she teases. "Ha Ha, my sister the comedian ladies and gentlemen, Pagan, you are a regular laugh a minute you know that?" He says in amused sarcasm. "I try." Pagan answers smugly.  
  
Shaking his head at his sister's antics, Chiro looks around the room a bit before feeling the need to ask. "Pagan...when the others come down, where are they going to sit? I mean this room is amazing but isn't exactly big enough for all the girls to lounge around.... And believe me they are much like Tal'lan's race was." says grinning at the end.  
  
Rolling her eyes slightly, Pagan herself looks around the room a moment, noting that although the room was of medium size, there wasn't truly enough space for five teenage girls, two young men, a lunarian panther and herself to truly be comfortable...this particular room was filled more to be a study, or private den for her...the beautiful hardwood floors polished to a high shine was only particially covered by the Oriental designed throw rugs, chairs were set all around as in a conference style, a massive Oak desk sat in the corner of the room, complete with file cabinets, her Cherrywood stained liquor cabinet stood on the opposite ends, not including the small end tables near the chairs and other knik-naks around....but not a single couch where a bunch of teenagers, and young men could relax in sight....Deciding Chiro was right after all, Pagan simply shrugged her shoulders "It is true that you can't truly be able to have alot of people spread out in this particular room....but that isn't a problem, I'll just suggest we go somewhere with more space...I know that the Pool Room is nice and spacious...and since the pool is indoors and Heated...we could go for a swim as we talk and relax. In fact, hold on a second."  
  
Closing her eyes, Pagan reached out with her mind and calls out to her cousin. After quickly explaining the plan to move to the pool room, and that there were suits for the others in their dresser drawers if they wanted to go for a swim, and to please tell the others the news, then quietly picks up the service phone near her and tells the cook to make up a large "snacking tray" with cheeses, fruits, veggies, dips, sauces, and sweets, then allows the staff to take the rest of the night off and to have a good night, before returning back to her brother.  
  
"So where is your infamous shadow tonight?" Yuuchiro asked. "Tal'lan is out hunting at the moment, he didn't really get a chance today, since we arrived here...with first settling in, the meeting with Setsuna, then changing to go out to find Serena." "So will you be contacting him with the new seating arrangements as well?" "No, he'll know where to find me when the time is right...he always has." Looking into the flame a second Pagan raises her silver gaze to her brother before saying. "I'm glad you're here Chiro.... I've missed you these past years...tell me, how has it been for you? What have you been doing all this time?"  
  
Setting back deeper into the chair, Yuuchiro begins to tell her about the life of the man others know as Chad, his childhood, the joys and pains growing up, trying to become a rock star, falling asleep on the steps of Rei's shrine, the training there from her grandfather, his time with Rei herself...Leaving nothing out knowing Pagan would know if there was anything, "and the rest you now know." It seems you've had an interesting life...are you upset that you now have you old memories back? I mean basically you had a nice life before now..." before she say anything more Yuuchiro rises to his feet and pulls her up into his arms... "No, Pagan I don't regret it at all...with my memories now in place, I have my little sister back...most all my life I've felt an empty place in my heart that I just couldn't understand...That place is where you and the guys are...and now I have you back baby sister.... Now if only you would allow the guys to remember and return...I can assure you that they would feel as I do right now...those girls up there are their soulmates Pagan.Just as Tal'lan is yours and Darien is Serena's." Looking up into her brother's eyes, she could see how passionate is about this. Closing her eyes with a sigh she answers. "Let me think about it a while Chiro...it is a big decision and as you well know a life altering one." Nodding his head, Yuuchiro, gently pulls Pagan into his arms and places his chin on the top of her head, knowing that she needed to be held at this second and that the man his sister truely wants is not able to do so at this time.  
  
Upon hearing soft footsteps, Yuuchiro opens his eyes to see the senshi and Darien standing in the doorway staring at the two. Leaning back slightly he tips Pagan's head up to look into her now open silver eyes, knowing she too heard the footfalls of her guests, and simply waits for her to collect herself.  
  
Stepping away from her brother, Pagan turns to the others and smiles slightly, "Shall we adjourn to the pool room? I have asked the cook to prepare some things for us and leaving them there. After everyone nodded Pagan began leading the way, her mind still buzzing with all the decisions, questions and information she had within, but decided for just tonight, she would sit back relax, and just enjoy having her family and loved ones by her side. 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14...  
  
Lounging on one of the plastic covered sofas in the poolroom, Serena smiles softly as she watches her friends play inside the warm heated waters of the pool. Gazing up at the amazing skylight, Serena could see the full moon clearly shining over head, along millions of stars. Shaking her head slowly, Serena couldn't help but wonder how in the world Pagan had ever found this place. Suddenly hearing laughter then an amused voice, Serena turns her head towards the speaker. "That's an easy question Serey-kitty... I had Setsuna find a suitable piece of property for my and Tal'lan's needs then had her get this place Designed and build...with many modifications from myself of course."  
  
"You know Susan?" Serena asked. Pagan smiles slightly at the question. "Oh Cousin Serenity, I know ALL of your Senshi...that includes the Senshis of the Heavens, Oceans, Death and Time. Not to mention I have been friends and allies with them for quiet some time in this life." Blinking rapidly at the reference of the outers, Serena suddenly notices that all went quiet after that statement. "You mean they've known about your all the time.... And they never told me?" Serena asked slightly upset  
  
Sighing quietly Pagan stands up and walks two steps from her cousin, all the while feeling all eyes drawn to her. "You weren't supposed to know...at least not yet..." "Then why did you show yourself now?" Lita asked the question on everyone's mind. "Because it has now become impossible for me not to show myself." Pagan says cryptically. "And what does THAT supposed to mean?" Rei demanded. "What it means Hino Rei, Princess of Mars, is that enemy has now giving my heart no choice than to reveal herself and give protection and aid to her beloved cousin...and I would like you to hold a civil tongue in your head while in our home Marian before I am forced to do it for you. And now tis not a threat princess.it is a statement of fact I assure you" replied a Snarled answer.  
  
All eyes swiftly turn towards the doors in time to see Tal'lan slowly stalks into the room, soundlessly. Walking up to where Pagan stood, Tal'lan presses his head against her stomach, and smooth his cheek against her swimming suit, a rough purr coming from his throat, successfully soothing her temper, and her nerves.  
  
Closing her eyes, Pagan slowly drops to one knee and reaches out with her hands to bury them deep into his dark pelt.suddenly there is a burst of light from her forehead and the upturned silver crescent moon alights upon its resting-place. Pressing her birthmark to Tal's own, Pagan breathes deeply of his woodsy yet musky scent and opens her eyes to gaze deep into his, calming his savage anger. "I'm alright Tal...it takes more than some words of the Marian Princess to break me down.... You know that." She says softly. "That would be true, if you were not already highly disturbed by other events and worries." he answers.  
  
Turning her head she looked into the eyes of each person here before explaining. "Tonight is a night of fun and friends and family, but I will say this...Enjoy all the fun you can, for the coming future may not have many of these moments."  
  
Turning back to her cousin, Pagan slowly walks back to her and holds out one hand.  
  
"Come let us join them...do you remember the times we used to have when WE were around a pool?" Pagan couldn't keep the wickedly evil grin off her lips as she says this.  
  
Giggling slightly Serena nods and starts to move towards the pool when she stops short. Putting one hand upon her hair still in odangos, she looked up at her beloved cousin.  
  
"Pagan...would you help me braid my hair? Otherwise it will be all tangled up when we come out."  
  
Nodding slightly, Pagan walks behind Serena and together they quickly undo the odangos and Pagan swiftly pulls Serena's hair into a thick braid that reaches all the way to her ankles.  
  
"Serey-kitty seems you finally caught up with my hair, used to be a time that you would despair of always having semi-short hair."  
  
Giggling Serena nods remembering, as Pagan finishes tying off the band at the end of the braid, she suddenly grins and with a good hard push, shoves Serena into the deep end of the pool.  
  
The others hearing their friend shriek, turned around to see Serena's sputtering face as her head pops out to the surface, her expression a mixture of shock, and indignation, as she glares at her cousin who happened to be doubled over laughing. Seeing the hilarity of the scene the others began to giggle or chuckle as well.  
  
"PAGAN LUNARI DARKCHILD!!!!!!...That...that..That was just...." Serena sputtered not able to find the right words as she watched her cousin finally begin to control herself.  
  
Finally getting herself under control Pagan just looks into her cousin's eyes and smirks slightly. "Well well Serey kitty seems the roles are now reversed, for if you would remember the LAST time you and I were near a large body of water.... *I* was the one soaking wet and you rolling on the floor, laughing your head off. Only I happened to have been fully dressed at the time...Or have we forgotten that little prank you pulled back then?" Pagan said the last in a sarcastically sweet voice.  
  
Softly laughing that the display that the lunar cousins were giving, Tal'lan slowly shakes his head as he walks over to the spot near Luna and lays down, after giving the housecat a respectful nod of his head, making sure that he was as far away from the water as he could be.  
  
Silently the two Lunarian Felines watched as their charges and their friends laughed, played, swam, and generally had a good time with one another. Each knowing deep in their hearts to cherish these special times. 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Several Hours later...  
  
Pagan walked into her closet and quickly pulled out a pair of faded black jeans, a black T-shirt with the up turned silver crescent moon adorning the left breast pocket, and quickly changed out of her swimsuit, all the while thinking over the events of the night so far.  
  
Quickly braiding and tying off her long black hair she quietly made her way downstairs to a large living room, knowing that her usual leisure room would not be able to hold so many comfortably, especially now that the outer senshi had joined them. Sitting on a corner of one of the soft couches nearest the fire; Pagan leaned back and just stared into the dancing flames thinking.  
  
It had only been a half-hour since Pagan and Serena had joined the others in the pool when out of the blue, Pagan had felt the second half of her beloved cousin's guards walk through the house. 'Hmm. Setsuna must be leading them.' she thought as she quickly cast a glance first to Tal'lan seeing that he too had felt them enter, then to the door just in time to see Haruka step through the doorway. Looking back Pagan could see the Tension and combating rivalry within the two factions of the Whitemoon's protectors, but once Serena put on the charm they all settled down and had fun.  
  
Watching all the Senshi with her cousin made her miss and long for her own court all the more. Chad as he had asked to be called now, had tried to convince her to awaken the other Shadowcourt senshi, but Pagan had refused, not wanting to disturb the peaceful lives they had found within this lifetime.  
  
Sighing silently, Pagan was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by a quiet chuckle "You must be slipping Pagan, if I were an enemy, you would have found yourself in a world of trouble." a soft deep masculine voice called out from somewhere behind her.  
  
Quickly leaping to her feet, Pagan twirled around, subconsciously moving in a defensive stance, her Sharp Silver-grey eyes scanning the shadows for the intruder. "Who's there.... Come out and show yourself to me, and I may let you walk out of here without *much* damage." She said. Her voice just as softly spoken as the intruder's, a deadly quality slipping into it.  
  
Again came the calm soft sounding laugh, before the figure slowly moved from the shadows. As the light suddenly spilled across the man's features, Pagan felt her mouth slightly open in shock, as she found herself gazing in very dark very familiar black eyes. Eyes that seemed to hold much death, destruction, and shadows as her own. Eyes that have seen almost too much to only have been seen in a single lifetime.  
  
"Damien...."  
  
The man smiles slightly at the name spoken aloud, then suddenly walks to Pagan's side and slowly bends to one knee, head bowed in front of her, casting a show of fealty. "Indeed. It has been a long time my Princess."  
  
Slowly shaking her head, Pagan placed her hand upon the man's cheek, gently tracing his features. Deep Amethyst eyes watched knowingly as the princess of the shadowmoon tried to regain her composure.  
  
"How is it that you remember? I mean all the others have completely lost their memories of that forgotten time, how is it that you are the only one to remember?" Pagan asked quietly looking deeply into his eyes for the answers that she seeks.  
  
Slowly rising from his kneeling position, Damien waits for Pagan to sit down before joining her. "I regained my memories about 2 years ago. I would say about the same time that Hotaru's own was awakened. You know that she and I had always had a strong bond. Much like you and Tal'lan and the others." Damien explains as he looks at her through his long midnight bangs.  
  
Listening quietly as he spoke, Pagan studied the man before her. She always thought that though every one of her warriors was extremely handsome and powerful within his own right, out of all her court, it was Damien that held the air of dark eroticism and power the most. Of course considering which Knight this particular man was, it was no wonder. His very appearance alone literally screamed out mystery and deadly intent. Standing a good 6'3 in height, his deep Amethyst purple almost black eyes, you could swear that he was gazing straight into your very soul and pronouncing judgement. His hair was of the darkest obsidian night, and as soft as silk, falling below his shirt collar, his skin though pale was very well toned and muscled, it was totally enshrouded in a black silk button down shirt and black jeans, that Pagan found herself enjoying to wearing a similar style of dress many a night. His voice was soft and deep, and with remembered amusement was said to be compared to liquid sin itself by many of the ladies of the courts.  
  
Slowly leaning forward, Pagan wrapped her arms tightly around Damien and held him close, her eyes squeezing shut though a couple of tears was able to slip past. "Gods I have missed you Damien. Welcome Home my Death Knight.... Welcome home."  
  
Pulling back slightly Damien looked towards the closed door, then back to Pagan. "It seems we are about to be interrupted princess, perhaps I should take my leave." he states already beginning to rise.  
  
As swiftly as a striking serpent, Pagan's hand latches onto his forearm, effectively halting his ascent. "No, I want you to stay and allow the others to meet you... Chiro or Chad as he now wishes to be called is here as well, and remembers everything like you though he had to see me transform to do it. Plus DeathKnight, YOU have to explain to me exactly HOW it is you remember without assistance AND how you were able to enter My home without being detected by Tal'lan, Chad or myself."  
  
Smiling that vague mysterious smile, that set many of the female gender into a swooning fit if seen once more, Damien settles himself back down and gently lays his hand on top of her own, squeezing slightly in reassurance that he wasn't going anywhere before turning to face the doors as they opened slowly.  
  
The first to enter the room was Serena herself, before was followed by Darien, and the rest of her senshi, each stopping at the sight of Pagan sitting with a tall dark haired man in companionable silence. Last into the room walked Tal'lan and Chad, also taking the sudden appearance of the stranger sitting close beside Pagan.  
  
Before anyone could say anything, Tal'lan gave a quiet chuckle deep in this throat and shook his head. "I should have known you would be the first to appear Saturian... Though it does surprise me that you have not stepped forward to reunite with us sooner."  
  
Slowly with sinister grace, The man stood and slowly walked over to Chad and Tal'lan though not before gazing into the eyes of Hotaru, matching Amethyst with Violet, before turning back to his comrades.  
  
"Tal'lan.... *Chad* it has been a long time. And to answer your unspoken question, you old feline, all answers will come in their own good time." He says slightly smirking.  
  
Turning to Serena and the others, Pagan looks at each face to see if there is any recognition between them. For a second she thought that maybe none of them remembered before she caught the Light of Knowledge within both Setsuna and Hotaru's eyes.  
  
Nodding slowly as both women suddenly gasp and look at her for confirmation, Pagan could see Setsuna straighten her back slightly tense, while on the other hand Hotaru's eyes began to lightly fill with tears of joy.  
  
Noticing this, Damien slowly made his way to Hotaru, always making sure to keep his gaze firmly locked with her own violet orbs. Standing in front of her, he gently grasped the Princess of Saturn's hand and placed a light yet loving kiss upon the knuckles. "I am most pleased to find you here Hotaru, you don't now how much I have worried about you... especially of how you had been awakened."  
  
Gasps were heard as all the senshi of the white moon heard this stranger speak so familiarly with the Senshi of Death Destruction and Rebirth.  
  
Deciding it was time to inform the others of exactly who this stranger was before Haruka made a foolhardy and could even be called deadly mistake. Pagan cleared her throat before landing her warm gaze to Serena's own.  
  
"Serey kitty... I would very much like you to meet Damien NightRaven. Or otherwise known as the Saturian DeathKnight, Second in command of the Shadowcourt Senshi... and Cousin to the Princess' Serenity and Pagan of the white and Shadowmoon Courts." 


	17. Chapter 16

1 Chapter 16  
  
If Pagan had to pick a word to describe the expressions of the Sailor Senshi, after that introduction, she would have to go with the word Stunned.  
  
All was silence until Serena finally shook her head swiftly to clear her thoughts before inquiring.  
  
"Our cousin, Pagan?" she asked as she gazed upon the dark haired young man.  
  
"Yes Serena, Damien here is our cousin through our grandfather's line, who was the royal consort of the Lunarian Queen Selene, the mother of Serenity and Isis."  
  
"Tell me Serey kitty, did you never wonder on how you born with so much power?" Pagan inquired.  
  
Serena looked back and forth between Pagan and Damien and slowly nodded her head, for the past couple of years, especially during the battle of Galaxia, Serena had indeed wondered at the boosts of power she would get.  
  
"It was through our mothers, that we gained the powers of not only the moon, but also the destructive powers of Saturn as well.  
  
Thought it would appear that you and Aunt Serenity carried more of Grandmother Selene's Lunarian blood and talents than Grandfather Damien's Saturian abilities."  
  
At hearing this, Serena looked at her other blood cousin. "So you were named after our grandfather?"  
  
"Yes Serenity, I was born under the Noble Saturian house of NightRaven. You see that before our grandfather married Selene, he was once married to a Saturian lady.  
  
In fact she was a lady-in-waiting to the Queen of Saturian herself, this lady was my grandmother.  
  
After the birth of their first born son, my grandmother died of a strange illness, since she was too weak to combat the sickness in cause of her weakness from childbirth."  
  
Feeling slightly edgy about giving away so much of anything from his past, even if it was over a thousand years ago, Damien began to wander around the room though kept his attention towards his audience.  
  
Stopping behind Hotaru, Damien lightly placed his hands upon the young woman's shoulders and gently rubbed them, both to calm her still shocked nerves of seeing him once again and also to reassure himself that they were actually within this room together and not another dream.  
  
"As I was saying, several years pass and our grandfather's eye had been caught by the Lunarian Queen, Selene.  
  
From what I had been told as a child, it had been a swift courtship and beautiful wedding. About two years later Serenity and Isis were born." As Damien finishes his tale, he lowers his head and looks down to the young woman so close to him, to find that she was watching him closely. Damien noticed that the Saturian Princess' deep violet orbs were as bright and watchful as they had always been in the past, and slowly he grants her a rare closed-lipped smile that only the Princess and his Comrades of the Shadowcourt had ever seen.  
  
Watching the tender scene between the two, Pagan suddenly turned her eyes to each senshi to see what they thought of this moment.  
  
Pagan saw that Serena and Darien had gravitated together in the result of the Earth Prince was holding her cousin in a gentle loving hold. While Serena was resting her head upon his shoulder as she watched the two ancient lovers renewing the bond they had forged centuries ago.  
  
The Inner Senshi all had a variety or expressions showing on their faces running from surprised to overjoyed to mischievous.  
  
Pagan was glad she didn't have to worry too much about them. Looking into the eyes of senshi of time and oceans, Pagan could clearly see a mixture of both happiness yet caution for the younger warrior that they had helped to raise.  
  
The Shadowmoon Princess skipped over her brother and her beloved knowing what they thought of this union, and finally settled on the one person that she was sure would cause a fuss.  
  
One look into the wind warrior's face, told Pagan that Haruka was indeed NOT happy, in seeing a man paying attention to her little Hotaru, and especially not touching her, civil and innocent it may be.  
  
Quickly before the over-protector of Uranus could do anything that would consequently embarrass the young Saturian Princess or make a highly foolish and potentially lethal mistake, Pagan gave a swift yet semi-sharp mind probe to Serena to get her attention. Once having it directed it to the swiftly angering Senshi of the winds.  
  
Serena and Darien being the closest to Michiru and Setsuna, quickly caught the two outers attention and as Pagan had, silently pointed out the same as they had seen.  
  
Setsuna took one look upon Haruka's face and instantly her eyes slightly widened in fear of what could happen as she remembered exactly who Damien NightRaven was, not to mention what this particular man was capable of doing.  
  
Pagan cleared her throat to direct the attention of the others to her. "Damien, the others are all staying here tonight. You are more than welcomed to join us if you would like."  
  
Damien thought for a moment in decision before deciding to leave, but before he could voice his answer and bid all a farewell, he felt a small warm hand lay gently upon his own larger one.  
  
Looking down, the Saturian Noble could clearly see the silently plea to stay in his heart's eyes and looked up at Pagan stated quietly "I do not see the harm of one night. Thank you princess I would be honored." "Good then it is all agreed, Hotaru would you care to show Damien to his room since it is only right across the hall from your own?" Pagan asked him, a slight wicked glint showing within her Silver-grey eyes, as she looked from the couple to the steaming Haruka.  
  
"Of course Pagan, right this way Lord Damien, the chambers aren't very far, I had sincerely hoped that you would stay with us." Hotaru said.  
  
"Hotaru, it will always be a pleasure for me to be within your company for no matter the time, be it a single moment to several lifetimes." Damien said quietly, eliciting a slight blush from the young woman beside him as they walked out the door.  
  
Pagan waited until the couple's voices had faded away then turned silently towards the others, steeling herself for the argument that she was sure would be facing her.  
  
"What in all the winds of Uranus do you think you are doing Lunarian, Hotaru is way to young to have any of that type of attention and you practically let him…"  
  
"Uranus if you do not wish to make a fool of yourself anymore than what you are doing at this time very moment I would advice you to hold your tongue senshi!" Pagan snapped.  
  
Pagan narrowed her eyes, until they were nothing but mere slits the color showing that of a heavy puter.  
  
As the Shadowmoon Princess tried to control her deadly temper, the silver crescent mark flashed violently within the room.  
  
Suddenly Pagan felt something hit the back of her knees causing her to fall upon them, followed by something solid and soft pressing under her chin and body, a rumbling sound emitting from the object.  
  
Opening her eyes wider, Pagan found that it had been Tal'lan who knocked her down and pressed against her in an attempt to help her calm herself.  
  
Gazing into his Greenish Amber eyes, eyes that held much intelligence, savagery, and yet tenderness and love, the Princess slowly returned to her calm state and buried her face into her beloved's lush fur coat as the possible consequences of her temper came in a blinding rush.  
  
"Princess of Uranus… It is only out of the years of friendship you have shown my princess, and that you are only thinking of the young Death senshi as your cub, that I do not take deciplinary action upon your vulgar Insinuations upon the honor of a member of the Royal family, and part of the elite Shadowcourt Senshi. Your accusations upon the honor of not only Lord NightRaven but also the Princess Pagan, would have had you severely punished, and would have been considered completely justified, seeing as how within the past, the two Saturian senshi had been lovers then, and have as strong a soul-bond as your Princess Serenity and her Prince Endymion, as well as Princess Pagan and Myself." Tal'lan growled out.  
  
"Setsuna.. Senshi of Time… you are not of my court but I ask you to please, after I leave this room to show my cousin, your princess and your comrades some details of the time when the Alliance was complete and healthy. So that this situation may never happen again." Pagan's soft voiced request what put within a tone of aloofness, as one would give to only a polite stranger, not a valued friend of many years, yet also carried the steel toned quality of an Imperial Royal bloodline.  
  
Turning her head to Haruka, Pagan coldly stared pure silver, black ringed eyes, silently searching before she spoke softly.  
  
"Haruka Ten'oh, Princess of Uranus, Sailor Uranus, for these many years and many more within the Silver Millieniumn you and I have been friends, but I will say this to you now.  
  
If you ever dare to defame the honor of a member of my family again I will deliver you a challenge of rite by combat, as was our ways of judgement. You do not remember exactly who Damien had been. I told you when I introduced him, that he was my DeathKnight… his title is clearly that. Damien has the exact same type of powers that Hotaru does, if not more deadly for he focuses less upon healing others and more upon utterly mutilation and destroying them. If you had charged him at this point in time, he would have severely harmed, if not in fact almost kill you even with Tal'lan, my brother and myself here. All he would have seen is someone that would have been trying to take away his soulmate once again just after they had found each other. Also if you had noticed, Hotaru was more than willing to spend time alone with him, As she could have easily declined my request to show him to his room. If you wish to still challenge him, I would suggest as someone who knew Damien well you do so in a calm, honorary manner. For I would not wish to see Hotaru and the other's upset should you try to attack him and he end up extremely harming you."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Pagan looked at each senshi within their eyes, landing lastly upon her cousin, who stood very still as if in shock of recent events and nodded to them bidding them a farewell and a good night.  
  
With that done she The High Princess of the Imperial Shadowmoon court walked gracefully out of the room, her stout and loyal Tal'lan beside her. 


End file.
